


Beautiful

by angelikitten



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatrix notices what everyone knows: Garnet is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kateness' birthday. Which was about a month ago. Whoops.

Garnet is beautiful.

She is beautiful sitting on her throne, listening intently to the many people who come to see her each and every day. She never yawns or shows any signs of boredom, and she always asks after additional details or explanations. People entering with complaints always leave looking lighter, and her people aren't afraid to ask her for help. Even the youngest children come to talk to her and ask for advice, and the Queen gives them her time as she would anyone else. Garnet listens to those who most refuse even to hear, and for that she is beautiful.

She is beautiful when she is healing troops after hard battles, weaving white magics and patiently administering eye drops to those in need. There is often no real need for her to be there, but if asked she will only smile and say that she's glad to do such a small thing for the people who keep her kingdom safe. No matter how tired she gets she always has a kind word for the soldiers and healers both, especially the volunteers. Garnet is strong for those who are on the verge of breaking, and for that she is beautiful.

She is beautiful when it is just the two of them in the royal bedchamber on a night. Beatrix never thought that being able to spend her nights with her could be more than just a fantasy, until Garnet had unexpectedly asked her to after she'd had an unusually difficult day. Now the looks she gives Beatrix throughout the day sometimes end in frenzied kisses and touches later, and the evenings always end with the General holding her Queen as they both drift off. Garnet smiles as she sleeps, and Beatrix cannot help but think that she is beautiful.


End file.
